


static brain (and the thoughts that make it harder)

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: ADHD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Stimming, and lots and lots of crying, emotional exhaustion, this is incredibly sloppy because it’s projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: Sung doesn’t know why he feels like this. And he doesn’t know how to stop it on his own. Thankfully, there’s someone who’s willing to help.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Havve Hogan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	static brain (and the thoughts that make it harder)

It’s one of those days where Sung is completely on edge. 

Where he can’t focus, can’t sit down, can’t stop moving- a day where there’s static making his head fuzzy and too many thoughts criss-crossing through. It’s absolute _hell_ , especially since his feelings are melding together, becoming one, becoming a big, gooey ball that even his core can’t figure out.

So he’s been pacing the living room, alternating between tapping the sides of his head with his fingertips, flicking his curls out from the way of his eye, and biting on his lip, stripping it of the dead skin. He doesn’t even know why he feels this way, other than he feels this way now and he needs to stop feeling this way soon **or else**. That **or else** is hanging in the air in front of him, taunting him, because he actually doesn’t know what the **or else** _is_ and it’s making him nervous, and it’s making the bad, buzzing swarm inside his head bigger and bigger. His brain starts hurting, and his core is hot, too hot, and suddenly he needs someone. Needs someone to wrap him up in a hug, run their fingers through his hair, whisper soothing words against his cheek, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay. 

Sung finally stops moving, his muscles too weak, and the tell-tale burning in his throat, behind his eye warns him that he’s about to cry, and he can’t do anything to stop it, and then Havve comes in. There are faint words being said across their link, asking what happened, why he hasn’t been answering, is he okay, and Sung can’t help it anymore. 

He cries.

There are big tears rolling out of his eye, he’s drowning, he can’t breathe, and then cold arms are being wrapped around his waist, he’s being lifted up, up, and Havve’s taking off his mask with his free hand, and his face is so, so strange without it on, and the scars marring his face just makes Sung cry _harder_ , holding Havve’s face, sobbing against chapped lips, and then the static parts just long enough that three words, ‘ _I love you,_ ’ are said, and he’s exhausted, wrung out, down for the count. Havve ends up calling off the practice, puts Sung to bed, and stays there, just standing next to his bedside, until the cyclops’ breathing evens out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of my own experiences before i was diagnosed with adhd. the feeling that i was just too sensitive and that there was something wrong with me, even though looking back, it wasn’t my fault that i am the way i am. i just needed some help and a lot of love to get where i am today. sorry if this is sappy, it just makes me realize how lucky i was to get diagnosed and get the support i needed.


End file.
